My Favorite
by Manchu
Summary: Kanda has been Allen's butler for around 4 years. He can't quit now....right? Based on Kuroshitsuji 2 trailer. Hopefully the story is better than this lame summary. Kanda x Allen AU Rated M for a lemon in the last chapter.
1. My Favorite Place To Sleep

_Hey…did you know?_

_The dark…it has a LOT of mysteries that we can't see in it._

_There could be something behind you…and you don't even know it because it's so dark._

_Hey, did you know?_

_Spiders use webs to trap their prey…_

_Like monsters trap their prey in the darkness…._

_--_

_Creek…._

"Kanda?"

A small head peeked out of a large…no….humungous –too humungous- door that was most likely, his bedroom. The boy withdrew back into his room to fetch for his coat –it was around midnight he assumed and the draft was terrible. After he finally found his coat in the darkness, he hesitantly stepped out of the bedroom –tightening his coat around him- and reached for one of the candles that were in the hallway.

"Kanda?" The boy called out again but the only answer was the silence of the darkness.

The little boy gulped as he tip-toed across the hallway. He always got lost in the corridors but that was during the day time! It was night now…and he could barely see anything in front of him- the candles light only went so far.

"It's alright. I am not alone…The servants aren't gone; they are only sleeping. That is why it is so quiet. Nobody is dead…and I am not alone." The boy said aloud; trying to break the silence and reassure himself.

The mansion was eerily silent and it could be scary at night. The only sounds that you could hear-on a normal night- would be the owls outside and the flickering of candles. The boy turned a corner and started looking for a familiar door- he was walking a bit faster now because he felt like the portraits on the walls were "staring" at him.

_Creek Creek Creek_

The boy froze and gasped at the sudden noise behind him. '_W-what was that!?'_

_Creek Creek Creek_

It was approaching faster and faster! What was he going to do if it was a thief? A murderer? Hell, it could have been the boogey man for all he knew. Shaking his head mentally, he ruled out all of the above; reminding himself that if it were any of those "Kanda" –the person that he had been calling out to- would have "sensed" them and killed them on the spot.

'_It must be one of my servants then…' _

"Young master Walker," said a deep silky voice, "You shouldn't be up so late."

"Walker" turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "It's you…Kanda…Please don't frighten me like that again!"

Kanda was "Walker's" butler. He had come from a foreign country –Japan "Walker" believed. Kanda was still wearing his work clothes but his hair was down so he -"Walker"- assumed that he was probably getting ready to go to bed.

"I thought I told you to call me Allen?" The boy, Allen, smiled at his butler.

"…."

Allen sighed and shook his head. Kanda was never one to talk, but he would have really liked it if the Asian male could reply _once_ in a while. He stared at Kanda for a while; admiring the beautiful embroidery on his work clothing. Allen's father was always an eccentric man and he always loved expensive; beautiful looking things…

'_No wonder why he bought Kanda…'_ Allen mused.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked; remembering that he was still in the hallway with a person and it was past 12 midnight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just a bit spaced out…um…Can I…sleep in your bed again? Sleeping alone in pure darkness…is a little…"

Kanda crossed his arms and huffed. He couldn't believe that he was serving underneath a crybaby –scaredy cat- such as him. Well, it wasn't as if Allen could help it. He was a spoiled little –literally- "prince"- and he was only twelve years old.

"Fine, but Walker, you could have called me to your room using the phone. That way you wouldn't have had to deal with walking through the darkness alone." Kanda stated bluntly while biting back a smirk.

Allen blushed and muttered something like, '_I didn't want to wake anyone'_ as he skipped to keep up with Kanda's long legs. He blushed even more when he realized that he had tried to look for Kanda's door in the wrong hallway.

"_Oof!_" Allen yelped as he met Kanda's lower back. Rubbing his nose he complained, "Well, can't you warn anybody before you stop so suddenly?"

"……."

Kanda was not one to apologize to anybody –Allen had learned this quickly- and so most of the time, in situations such as these, he preferred to stay silent and not say a word –otherwise his job would have been at risk. Of course, if it was Lavi, he would have not held his tongue –or sword- back.

"Fine, fine! I'll go into your room now. It was my fault for not watching where I'm going right? I bet you're tired too." Allen said, yawning at the end as he sleepily stumbled over to his butler's soft –HUGE- bed- and fell asleep rather quickly.

The Asian male said nothing as he threw off his clothes and slipped into his sleeping clothes before he caught a cold.

Looking back at his bed he smirked….

"_Looks like I will have to hold myself back again…"_

--

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Please review! **


	2. My Favorite Butler Can't Go

Allen swung his feet back and forth repeatedly underneath his desk. Today Kanda said that his _precious_ Uncle was going to visit him. Allen was not excited or happy to hear the news in the slightest. He had never ever liked his Uncle; he was always very wary of him when he dropped by.

The little 'noble' slouched in his chair and let his feet dangle. '_I might as well get today over with. I hope that Uncle keeps his word and stays for only a few hours…He creeps me out.'_

Outside of Allen's study, there was excited chatter of his Uncle's visit; Allen's servants always looked forward to it and no one felt the young master's anxiety. Well…all except for Kanda that is.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in Kanda," Allen called out wearily.

"Walker, your Uncle is here with his son, Tyki." Kanda announced.

Allen stood up abruptly in shock, "Why Tyki!?"

"They have come to discuss your workers…"

"Why? I think all of you are perfect for me; I do not think I need anymore nor do I think I have to get rid of any."

Allen sighed at the silence he received. '_Of course, I asked no question so I should have expected this…'_

"Well then, let us go greet Uncle. Is the dining room ready Kanda?" Allen asked as Kanda helped him with his coat.

"Yes," the butler answered simply.

The white haired child beamed in approval, "Of course it's ready! All is expected of my butler right?"

Kanda said nothing, but if it were in his character, he would have probably smiled at his young master.

-

Allen inhaled and exhaled as he watched his Uncle's over decorated carriage pull up to the estate. In Allen's opinion, the carriage drew too much attention and it was far too big. Then again, his Uncle was a big person in both personality and looks.

Kanda walked up to the carriage door silently; opened it and out popped the Millennium Earl and his son Tyki.

Tyki was a tall; handsome man with dark skin, sharp golden eyes and dark curls. He was dressed in a black suit and a top hat. His shoes were all clean and literally shining; any girl would probably fall for him.

The Earl was quite the opposite of his son. He had glasses, was chubby and he had an eerie grin that was ever present on his face. The Earl, unlike Tyki, was wearing white instead of black and his shoes were a bit oversized looking.

'_Almost like a clown' _Allen laughed at the thought of his Uncle in a clown suit.

"Hello nephew, it has been a long time hasn't it? How have you been doing?" The Earl greeted, though it seemed a little forced.

"Yes Uncle it has been far too long," '_too soon actually,'_ "I am perfectly well; how are you doing Uncle?"

"Well enough; you should visit _us_ sometime. Road has missed your company."

Allen shivered at the thought of his cousin. Tyki and the others he could handle, but Road was a little much. She was actually considering making Allen her fiancé.

'_No way I'll marry her.'_

"Has she now?" Allen muttered, "Well I would visit but my studies are keeping me on hold…"

Kanda scoffed softly, earning a glare from the twelve year old. Allen didn't study at _all_ and would often try to run away from Kanda –he's a tutor too- but would epically fail each time.

The Earl seemed to buy the white lie and Allen ordered Kanda to take their coats, inviting them inside and away from the sun.

-

"So Uncle, what did you want to talk about?" Allen asked wanting to say "sayonara" to the Earl as soon as possible.

Tyki smirked at his younger cousin, "Chasing us out of your glorious mansion so soon? Why, we just got here _shounen_."

Allen just smiled, "I just want to get down to business so I can play with my dog."

Tyki had no comeback to that and stayed silent –making a few comments here and there- throughout the meeting.

It turns out, that the Earl really did have a problem with Allen's servants. He had stated that he wanted to have Kanda serve his precious daughter, Road. He had many reasons; one of them being that Road thought that Kanda was preventing Allen from loving her. The twelve year old rolled his eyes and said that was a very stupid reason but the Earl held his ground.

"I will not leave this estate until you give me the butler young nephew. Please show us to our rooms, we are very weary from our trip."

Allen nodded, "Lavi please show them to their rooms."

"Yes sir!" Lavi shouted happily, "Right this way gentlemen."

_Click_

The door closed and only Kanda and Allen were left. The only sound that was heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock behind them. The silence was beginning to become deafening.

Allen slammed his palms onto the table and it stung so bad, but he didn't care, "Who does he think he is!? That wasn't even a good reason!" He shouted, and ranted on and on in order to blow off steam.

Kanda stayed silent and blocked off all sound from his mind. He had learned to do this while he was working for Allen, because that little guy could go on for probably hours- it never got that bad though.

"Kanda," the butler looked down to see Allen clinging to his leg, "you won't leave me right?"

"…"

"Answer me! That's an order!"

"If I must go, then I must." Kanda answered truthfully.

The white haired child stood up, clenching his fists at his side with tears in his eyes. "What about the contract!? What about all those times…Ugh. You promised me! Are you going to break that!?"

"If I must…"

Allen ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him and didn't look back.

He never said good-bye.

-

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**It's greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you'll stay for the next chapters!**

**One question and I'll make it very brief,**

**Do you want Allen and Kanda to make out? It's not going to be very explicit because….I don't know if I could do that. I just want to hear your thoughts because a friend of mine told me to write a lemon. **

**Please tell me what you would like! **


	3. My Favorite Butler, Come Back

_Did you know?_

_Monsters feed off of loneliness…_

_-_

Allen shivered in the darkness of his room. It was terribly late –around two in the morning- and he couldn't sleep. He called Kanda's phone numerous times only to be reminded that he wasn't there anymore. He would call for Lavi but he just felt that it wouldn't be the same. He wished that he had ordered Kanda to stay; he regretted letting him go so badly.

_CRASH!_

Allen yelped as the thunder and lightning boomed outside. Boy, were the gardeners going to have their hands full the next morning.

Allen winced as he heard several trees crash and fall. '_Kanda…I hope the weather is better where you are….'_ He thought as he curled into a tight ball, rocking himself to sleep.

'_It's scary without you.'_

-

Kanda sighed irritatingly as he closed and locked his new bedroom door. His new 'master' was so troublesome. She was such a whiny brat! Road was WAY too spoiled and don't even get him started on how messy her room was.

The butler dragged his feet across the velvet carpet floor and tossed himself onto the bed. This family was tiring; he regretted following orders; especially since it wasn't even from his 'master'. Good grief. What was he thinking really?

Kanda looked at the clock ticking away on the wall. '_Allen should be eating breakfast now…_'

-

Allen's head went '_thump_' as he laid it on the dining table. He didn't get any sleep that night after all and now he was so tired!

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. When you want to sleep you can't sleep and when you need to be awake you fall asleep. Life is crazy, right Kan-"

He paused; for a moment there, he forgot that he currently didn't have a butler. It was a bit quieter in the mansion, even if Kanda didn't talk _much_…the mansion seemed a lot emptier too.

"Allen-cha---n!" Lavi yelled loudly, alerting everyone of his presence. However, Allen didn't hear it. He was in his own world.

-

"_Your name is Kanda? That's a strange name! Where are you from?" Little Allen asked in curiosity as he tugged at Kanda's fingers._

"_I am from Japan."_

"_Hm…Japan! Isn't that a country in Asia?" Kanda nodded and the boy continued with his countless questions._

_Allen learned a lot about Kanda that day. He learned that he had a short temper, that he liked swords, fighting and that he was a silent person. He also learned that he didn't like crowded or noisy places._

"_Are all the people in your country like you Kanda?"_

"…_No…"_

"_Really? What are the kids like?"_

"_I suppose, a lot like you sir…"_

_Allen crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look as serious as he possibly could, "Call me Allen!"_

-

"Al….Allen!" Lavi yelled into said boy's ear. He had been calling out to Allen for several minutes now and his worry meter was rising. It was kind of scary seeing the boy without any cheerfulness; sometimes Lavi would worry that Allen was slowly going to sink into depression.

Allen blinked when he saw a blur of movement in front of his face –Lavi's hand. "Oh Lavi? When did you get in here?" He asked in confusion. Didn't Lavi usually fly through the doors and yell so loud that the people in Germany could probably hear him?

"I got in here a few minutes ago but you were so spaced out that you didn't hear me come in? What were you thinking about?"

"When I first met Kanda…I wonder why I thought about that? I thought I forgot about it…" The white haired boy smiled fondly. He was glad that he didn't forget it.

"Oh! I remember when I first met Yuu! Ah, good time man good times!" Lavi grinned, remembering that he almost got tossed to China that day, "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Oh, they said that they were almost done with it. Why?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh um…your father is coming to show you his collection of butlers for you to choose from."

Allen's world froze. They were replacing Kanda so _soon_? What if Kanda wanted to come back? Did his dad just see Kanda as a beautiful _doll_? The Asian wasn't just a _thing_! _Collection_? Is that what his father thought of his workers? Allen's fists tightened in his lap, wrinkling the fabric it lay on. This was an outrage!

"Lavi, prepare my carriage."

Lavi's eyes widened in slight surprise, "You're going out? But Allen-chan you haven't eaten breakfast yet! Where are you going?"

"Now." Allen glared at his friend and the redhead shivered. The twelve year old was a ticking _bomb_ when he was angry which is why he tried not to get Allen mad at all costs.

"Yes sir." Lavi finally managed to yelp out.

-

Road skipped happily in the streets announcing that she was the 'princess' of the Noah clan "step aside". She loved it when people bowed to her in _fear_ –not respect but that was good too.

"Yuu Kanda~ Where is my purse? I want that dress and all of these sweets…Oh! I want that crown, those dolls and that book!" Road squealed. All of these goodies were making her excited! Oh how she loved to shop!

Kanda held back a growl as he paid for all of the material things she listed. They were supposed to be at a tea party but Road insisted on shopping instead saying, "Tea parties are boring and last for hours! As long as we do attend then it's fine right? It's not like we have to arrive there on time!"

"Keep the change," Kanda grunted, striding after Road once he had all of the packages in his arms.

"Hmmm," Road put her pointer finger to her chin in 'deep' thought, "Should I buy presents for the people attending the party too?"

"My lady, if I may but we're already an hour late and the party only lasts another hour and a half."

Road turned around and with her sassy tone said, "And?"

Surprisingly, Kanda manage to bite back a remark at her tone, "We won't have enough time to shop for everyone. It could take us hours."

Road paused for a moment to think what Kanda said through, "You have a point….Huh? Is that? Oh my gosh! Alle---n!" She squealed.

-

"Alle---n!" Said boy winced. He knew that voice _anywhere_. '_Road?!_'

Allen turned around to see Road and Kanda. He pursed his lips and decided to do this calmly, rationally and maturely. Since Kanda was there, he shouldn't just pass it up right? He might never see Kanda again unless he actually went over to the Noah estate- which he would never do.

"Road, I would like Kanda back please."

Road smirked, "Now why would I do that?"

-

**I'll be updating everyday since this story is…fairly short. Sorry for any disappointment~**

**I'm still debating on whether or not I'll make Kanda and Allen do 'that' but…it's highly unlikely that it'll be explicit since I have never written one before. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. My Favorite Person is a Butler

_The monsters…._

_Are also afraid of love…_

_-_

Kanda silently shut the barn's doors tightly –it was storming outside and lighting flashed everywhere. He then grabbed a lantern and lit it using a match he found. Then, he walked over to Allen –who was sleeping peacefully on a stack of hay.

'_He's so…reckless…'_

The butler thought to himself while playing with Allen's hair. As the storm raged, his mind slowly drifted off to what happened that afternoon.

-

_I watched silently as Road smirked and asked, "Now why would I do that," to my former 'master' Allen Walker._

_I could see Allen's fear visibly underneath that brave look. He got scared so easily and I just wanted to go back to him but I couldn't. If I did, Allen would definitely not get away unscathed –neither would I. _

"_I…"Allen hesitated, "I will marry you if you let Kanda come back to me."_

_Road squealed so loudly that I wanted to cover my ears, "Really!?"_

_I was shocked to say the least. Allen detested Road with all his might. I should know, after all, I served him for years already. So what brought this on? If this was just for me, then he should give up. I'm not that worth it am I?_

"_Really. So, can you give him back now?" Allen asked; I could feel his patience dissipating._

"_Of course sweetheart~ Hurry up and go to you master so I can kiss him!" Road ordered but I would have gone without her saying it._

"_Tch…" _

_Then as soon as I got next to the white haired Britain, he yanked me and started running away from Road as fast as his legs could go yelling, "See you later Road! Sorry, I wasn't really serious about the marriage offer! I'm sure there's a man out there for you!"_

_I almost wanted to laugh at Road's reaction and Allen's short "speech". Of course, I didn't really laugh… I think I smirked a little bit though. _

_We ran pretty far-I ran actually, because Allen has absolutely no stamina in him at all. The only body parts in him that have stamina are his mouth and stomach. So, I had to carry him until we finally found shelter- the barn. It was warm and cozy-albeit stinky but it was shelter. I watched as my young master walked around and greeted each and every animal. It was a cute and childish gesture but he was a cute child._

_Yes, I admit it; I do have some sort of feeling for him though I'm not sure if I should call it love. That would be terrible if I did. They'd call me 'pedophile' wouldn't they? I am about ten years older than he is. _

"_Kanda, are you alright?" I looked down to see two large; worried gray eyes, "You look tired…"_

"_You must be seeing things sir-"_

"_Allen," he interrupted._

"_I assure you that I am not tired…though I would like something from you…"_

"_Anything!"_

_I smirked, 'He has no idea what he's in for. I don't care if I get fired for this…'_

_I sat down on a bench and motioned him to sit on my lap; then, in one swift move, my lips crashed with his innocent ones. My eyes were closed but I imagine, that his were wide open. He struggled for a long while but I made sure that he couldn't get out of my tight grasp. I licked nibbled on his lip; making him gasp and I quickly shoved my tongue into his mouth before he could speak. _

_Allen eventually calmed down and he was slowly getting into the mood. He wrapped his small arms around my neck begging for more. I could hear him more and I could feel that we both had a problem "there". I broke away from the kiss and lowered my head into the crook of his neck, sliding my hands along the sides feeling every curve of his body. _

_Then I breathed into his hear and in a breathy voice, "You're too young to do this. We should stop."_

_Allen whimpered in disappointment, "D-don't start something y-you won't finish stupid!"_

_I chuckled, "Did you enjoy it?"_

_I felt him bury his head into my chest-probably to hide his very red face, "Mmhm."_

"_Then wait until you get older."_

"_Fine…"_

_-_

Kanda blinked when he felt someone tug his hair playfully; it was Allen. "What is it sir?"

Allen pouted, "Allen!"

"What is it…_Allen_?" Kanda repeated making Allen shiver in happiness.

"What are we going to do about…Uncle? What if he finds us? What about father? Won't he be upset too?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. The boy had a point. If they were to return, they'd probably have a mob of Noah waiting for them. It wouldn't be pretty and Kanda couldn't let Allen get killed.

He smirked whispering to Allen in his ear, "What about eloping?"

Allen blushed and hid his face, "IDIOT!" Who knew Kanda could be like this huh?

"Isn't that what it's called?" Kanda asked while prodding Allen to show his cherubic face.

"W-well it doesn't have to be said that way right? I mean eloping is what…couples do…right?" Allen asked; his face growing redder by the second.

"Aren't we a couple?"

"Uh…uh…W-….Er…Th…That's…"

"I'm kidding, don't get so worked up over it."

Allen couldn't find a reply to say to that and remained silent-and disappointed. He was glad when Kanda called them a 'couple'…It was definitely forbidden in many ways but Allen felt it was right and so he asked,

"Kanda do you love me?"

"…."

"Kanda?"

"…"

"Kan-Mmrph!" Allen's eyes went wide, surprised by the sudden kiss.

"Does that answer your question _Allen_?"

"Yes Yuu!"

**OWARI**

**-**

…**. Or is it the end?**

**There'll be an extra chapter telling you how Kanda and Allen are living~ be sure to stay for that too~ **


	5. My Favorite Who?

**Warning: This is my first lemon, so if you do not want to read an amateurs work, I suggest you click the back arrow. **

**This is an optional chapter~! If you do not enjoy lemon it's fine. You don't need to read this. Think of this chapter as an "extra". **

**-**

_Allen, now 17 years old, ran through the halls in search of his lover- whom he had eloped with to Japan. "Where could he be?" Allen wondered aloud. _

_Then, as if on cue, the teen felt a chin resting atop his head. 'One day, I'll definitely be as tall as him, that way he won't be able to do this anymore.' _

"_If you're talking about your retriever, the mutt is by the garden." _

"_No, I was looking for you…Yuu." Allen smiled when he felt the chin lift but he knew the other was probably irritated that he called him by his first name. "Why do you always get irritated when I address you by name? We're lovers aren't we?"_

"…"

_Well, at least he's normal –though Allen really wanted Kanda to answer that particular question. _

_Sighing, Allen brushed the front of his pants –as if it was covered in dirt or dust- and told Kanda that the cook had readied their food. The Asian nodded replying, "5 minutes" and headed off in the opposite direction of the dining room._

_The white haired teen tilted his head and put his hands on his hips, "He's been doing this since last week! I wonder why he never walks to the dining room with me…"_

_He gave a suspicious look to space for a few seconds; then he smiled, "Well, it's "his" day so I should let it go." Allen turned to walk to the dining room; he could smell the seafood already, "He's a responsible; trustworthy man. He'll definitely keep his word, he always does."_

_-_

_Kanda growled in the silence of his –and Allen's- room. He was definitely upset about something; it was written all over his face. But what was he so upset about?_

"_It's disappearing…"_

_-_

_Allen's mouth formed into a slight frown. It had been fifteen minutes –Kanda was __**TEN**__ whole minutes late! He was never this late; he always came right on time if not earlier._

'_Where is he?' Allen wondered anxiously._

_The sliding door opened; however, it was not Kanda. "Allen-sama would you like me to fetch Kanda-sama?" One of the young servants asked in very fluent Japanese-he did not know English like Kanda and Allen did._

"_No, let him be." The Britain replied in –also- fluent Japanese. Kanda had taught him throughout the years so he was already very skilled at the language._

_The servant nodded and closed the sliding door. Allen was left alone once more. _

_Tick Tock, went the clock over and over again. _

"_I hate being alone."_

_-_

_Kanda groaned when he realized that he had fallen asleep. But now that "it" had disappeared, he was in immense pain. It was like someone had gotten inside his body and managed to tear up his insides. _

"_Oh god…"_

_He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but couldn't it have happened later?_

_Knock Knock_

_The former butler –now lover- turned his head slowly towards the door. From the softness of the knock, it must have been Allen. Kanda's eyes went wide, 'Shit, I forgot about dinner.'_

_Forcing himself to sit up-biting his lip to keep the sounds of pain from escaping his mouth- Kanda allowed Allen to enter, "Come in," he said under his breath._

"_Kanda? Oh…" Allen stared in confusion when he saw the older one on the wooden floor, "Why are you on the floor?"_

"_I fell asleep…" He answered simply._

"_Are you ill?" Allen asked worriedly as he rushed over to feel Kanda's forehead but his hand was swatted away._

"_I'm fine so go away."_

_The stubborn teen shook his head and insisted, "Something is definitely wrong! Maybe you're coming down with something! I'll get the doctor okay?"_

_But before Allen could get too far, Kanda grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his chest. Allen's eyes widened and he stiffened for a fraction of a second before relaxing in Kanda's frame. The white haired Britain slowly brought his hands to caress the samurai's back._

"_Kanda…Are you sure you're okay?" He asked; still caressing said person's back._

_The Japanese male nodded into Allen's neck-which made Allen shiver because of his hot breath but he did not protest or shove Kanda away._

_Slowly, Kanda's hands moved to Allen's hips. The Britain really had grown since he was twelve-thank god. Down, down, down his hands went…Lower and lower still. By this time, Kanda had unbuttoned Allen's shirt using his teeth; licking his lover's skin once it was exposed enough._

"_Kanda!" Allen gasped in surprise._

_The samurai pushed Allen gently; prodding him to lay down-he complied of course. Allen wrapped his slender arms around Kanda's neck; fisting his hands into the silky navy hair and pulled Kanda down closer until his lips were centimeters away from his own. _

_Kanda closed the gap and his lips met pale pink ones. It was so soft, 'and warm,' Allen thought to himself. He probably wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing now but he didn't care at the moment. Kanda looked at Allen with lidded eyelids; smirking he licked Allen's lips; making the seventeen year old open his mouth, allowing entry._

_They both moaned in pleasure as their tongues brushed pass each other, fighting for dominance. Kanda's hands slid up Allen's loose shirt, exploring ever inch of baby soft skin. Eventually though, they broke away, in need of oxygen._

"_K-Kanda…" Allen managed through his pants._

_Growling at the shirt Allen wore, he ripped it off; not wanting to take his time in unbuttoning everything. Allen whimpered at the force and thought that he saw Kanda's eyes flash red, but dismissed it as his imagination. _

_After looking at Allen's beautiful skin for a while, Kanda lowered himself to place a chaste kiss on Allen's lips before moving lower…_

_To his neck_

_His shoulders_

_And finally, Kanda went to Allen's chest; hovering above him for a few seconds before flicking his tongue out to Allen's left nipple. Walker stifled a moan as Kanda began nibbling his nipple as if he were teasing him. Kanda brought his other hand up to play with Allen's other "lonely" nipple making Allen squirm._

"_Oh god…Kanda…Hurry…" Allen begged, tightening his grip on Kanda's hair._

"_Patience…" _

_Kanda's unoccupied hand traveled down to Allen's pants while he brought his lips to kiss Allen's again. The Asian male stroked Allen's erection while it was still in his trousers making him moan; he was going crazy just by feeling Kanda touch him there. Allen arched his back wanting to feel more. _

"_You want more?" Kanda asked as he broke away from the kiss and took his hand away from Allen's pants._

_Allen whimpered in disappointment. He wanted more! The Britain teen brought his foot up to Kanda's own erection which was becoming quite hard. Kanda moaned softly; not wanting Allen to know that he was so needy right now. _

_Kanda lowered himself to Allen's ears and –managed- to growl out, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Please…" Allen whimpered._

"_What?"_

"_I-I'm not…really…all that sure…"_

_Kanda chuckled at his innocence and quickly pulled down Allen's trousers and underwear revealing the boy's wet bottom. Allen's blush turned a deep shade of red as he realized that Kanda was indeed, staring. _

"_So cute…"_

_Allen moved his hands quickly to cover himself but Kanda caught the two hands before he could. "Don't hide yourself…You're beautiful…"_

_The teen nodded but he still couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kanda then took Allen's erection into his mouth. He smirked when he heard Allen cry out in pleasure. The poor boy –not- was probably seeing stars by now. Allen thrust inside Kanda's mouth repeatedly, gasping and moaning as the samurai took him deep into his mouth._

_Kanda's mouth was so warm and wet and..ohhh…Allen couldn't bear it much longer. It was beginning to be too much. He was going to…_

"_Oh Kanda I'm-Ahhh!" Allen screamed as he came into Kanda's mouth. _

_Kanda swallowed every last bit of Allen, licking his chops; making sure none of what Allen spilled out was left. He wanted to take Allen right away when he glanced at the panting teen's face. _

_Kanda chuckled, grabbing his lover's attention, "You're so damn wet…"_

_Allen blushed even more; his face was as red as a tomato! "S-Stop saying…such embarrassing things…" He breathed out; still suffering from the after effects of the earlier "incident"._

"_Can I take you now?"_

_When Allen did not answer Kanda teased him by making a move that indicated he was getting off of him. _

"_N-no…Don't go…you can…do…"that"…" _

_Kanda looked pleased with his answer and pulled down his own pants; releasing his erection-which really needed to be released at this point. Lining himself up with Allen, he slowly pushed himself into the wet hole._

_Allen bit his lips at the pain and sudden intrusion. Kanda was so big; it would take a while for him to get used to him. Unfortunately, Allen's lover was not a patient one and as soon as Kanda entered he pulled back and thrust back in. _

"_Oh! Kanda! Ah! S-stop! Ooohhhh…." Allen moaned, panted and screamed as Kanda began thrusting into him hard. _

_Allen lifted his hips and began moving with Kanda; begging him to go deeper-once the pain melted into pleasure. The room was filled with moans and screams –which came from both Kanda and Allen, believe you me- and they should have been thankful that their room was made soundproof. _

_Kanda lifted Allen off of the ground and began pounding him in the air. They shifted positions several times; moving throughout the room. They somehow ended up in the bathroom; Kanda continuing to thrust into Allen long after the younger had came yelling out Kanda's name over and over again like he was the last person on Earth._

_The Asian finally came; turning Allen on and making the younger of the two come once more; white essence splattering everywhere._

_Kanda brought Allen slowly to the tiled bathroom floor; the now "not virgin" teen smiled and said something but it fell upon deaf ears._

_-_

"Allen…" Kanda called out to his now, 20 year old lover-who was writing something.

"Hmm?" Allen sounded at the back of his throat as he put down his pen.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. After all these years, Allen was still slender; he was like a woman in some ways-even though Allen didn't enjoy that it pleased Kanda somewhat.

"What did you say…After I first had sex with you?"

Allen blushed but he answered, "I told you…it was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"No, you said that the day after. I meant immediately after we finished."

Allen tilted his head, trying to remember but to no avail. Kanda sighed, troubled but didn't push Allen any more than he needed to. If Allen couldn't remember, he couldn't. So, he left the room; leaving Allen to do whatever he was doing before.

"Kanda…" Allen said to no one, "I said…that if you need me as your meal…then I would be glad to be it. Aren't you after all…"

…

_A monster?_

_-_

**DO NOT ASK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD TO ASK. **

**Okay, so….was the lemon good or bad? I must know! That way I won't just embarrass myself anymore. **


End file.
